


Frilly Panties

by FujoshiRanger



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Panty Raid, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiRanger/pseuds/FujoshiRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America decides to drag his brother along one day for a very particular mission involving Japan. Idiocy insues and they get a little more then they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I shouldn't be allowed to have my computer late at night...)

How had he ended up in this predicament again?

Oh yes, America had forced him to tag along. Well; not really forced so much as used the 'puppy eyes' on him and pleaded until Canada had no choice but to submit.

He snapped out of his thoughts as America tapped his shoulder, "Dude, we're here." A childish grin formed on America's face as they stepped out of the car.

"America, this is an awful idea," Canada whimpered. "What happens if Japan comes home while we're here?" His brother was such a hoser; where did he even get this idea from?

"Where do you think we can get in at? If Japan doesn't have a key anywhere, I guess I could-"

Canada cut off his brother sharply, "Alfred F. Jones, no breaking Japan's property!"

Said nation turned towards his brother and stuck out his tongue, "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, Mattie." He grabbed Canada's hand afterwards and dragged him up Japan's walkway.

When they reached the front door, Alfred began picking up small decorations around the porch in search of a key. Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed, 'The sooner we get this over with, the better,' and began helping in the search. After five minutes of a fruitless search, Alfred groaned dramatically, "Ugh, we're wasting time!" They both sat on the steps of the large front porch to think. Canada found himself admiring the Japanese rock garden while his brother whined.

Alfred spoke after a moment, "Do you have any ideas, bro?"

Matthew inhaled deeply, "No. This was your stupid-" No. It was far too cliché. But, the one place they had yet to look was-

"The mat! It's under the mat!" America gave a triumphant yell and snatched the key from its hiding spot. He inserted and turned the key with shaky fingers.

They had already wasted so much time and they had to be quick; who knew when Japan would be home?

The entire situation pumped adrenaline through America's body. This was exhilarating; although the thought of Japan catching them was scary, it added to the fun. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. As soon as the door creaked open, Alfred sped through the opening; with an annoyed Canada trailing behind.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry, Canada," America urged, snatching the other's hand and racing up the steps. Once they reached the second floor, several rooms were before them.

"Which one d'ya think is Keeks' room?" America asked, bouncing on the balls on his feet.

Canada sighed once more, "I'll check the left; you check the right." At that suggestion, America turned to the room on the right that was near him while Canada went left.

Alfred entered the room and was disappointed to find that it was a bathroom. He had always used the one downstairs when he came over... "Might as well look around then." He checked the stack of magazines and manga piled neatly in a bin near the toilet and was surprised to find nothing pornographic.

"That kinda stuff will probably be in his room," America grinned. He was reminded of the main mission and exited the room promptly, closing the door behind him. Canada was waiting for him in the hallway with an annoyed expression.

"What took you so long?"

As America began to open his mouth in reply, the other cut him off and shook his head, "Never mind. Anyways, I checked the other doors over here, so that last one at the end of the hallway must be his bedroom." Matthew said, gesturing down the hall at the final door.

"Sweet!" Alfred ran ahead and burst through the door.

Once again, Matthew cursed himself and his brother for getting ensnarled in this dumb plan.

"I just realized I've never been in Japan's room either," America gawked, looking around the room in mild fascination. Japan's room was incredibly tidy. Everything had a place, so he'd have to make sure to avoid messing things up, or Japan was bound to notice. The walls were stark white for the exception of a beautiful mural of cherry blossom trees painted against the wall where Japan's bed was.

"He probably never let you in here because he knew you'd do something like this," Canada grunted in reply.

"Ha ha," Alfred responded dryly, looking over the rest of the room.

Japan's room was almost entirely traditional, the bed was even a futon with a weird, uncomfortable-looking pillow thing. America examined it curiously. 'Huh.'

The floor was also that tatami-stuff, America believed it was called, but then again, all the flooring in the house looked like that.

"While you are being a pervert, I'll keep a lookout for Japan," there was an exasperated expression on his face as Matthew walked to the window, but Alfred failed to notice.

"Thanks, bro!" the other smiled in response as he went towards the drawers in Japan's room. He paused when his hand was on the handle. 'I should save the main event for last.' A mischievous smirk spread across his face. He knew his friend was pretty interesting, so he was certain to have stuff in his closet. America bounded over to the closet and briskly opened it. The closet was of decent size, and filled with plastic boxes. Each box had a label, but it was all in Japanese kanji. "Guess I'll have to open each one then," America mumbled.

He ran a hand down his face; there were so many! It would take forever to look through them all. The hero needed his sidekick! "Canada, help me look in here, would ya?"

"I'm not helping you look through his underwear," Canada turned and gave a dramatic groan, "You said you just wanted to do a panty raid!"

"Well, yeah, but this is Japan," America stressed the country's name. "He's bound to have some kinky stuff in here! Or maybe a new video game he's hiding from me!"

Canada was silent for a moment before walking over to his brother, "Fine. I'll help," As America's grin widened, Canada snarled, "But if he comes home, it's all your fault."

Alfred was too busy giggling like a school boy to even take his brother's warning seriously. But, then again, he didn't really take Canada seriously anyways. America opened the first bin in front of him and found nothing but manga. Disappointed, he slid the bin out of the closet to get to the others. Canada opened the bin closest to him and was relieved when it was nothing but video games.

After pushing ten other containers out of the closet, there were four bins left at the back. The twins walked into the space and nudged past Japan's clothing.

"Dude," America beamed. "These are at the back. That means this is the good stuff!"

"You are such a child."

They sat on the floor and Alfred quickly pried the lid off of the container to his left.

Their eyes widened dramatically at the contents; pornographic manga and games. One pile had games, while the other had manga and magazines.

America beamed, "Fuck yeah, dude!" He reached out and grabbed the one on top. This manga had a pink cover with two half-naked men on the cover. Alfred curiously flipped open the front page and Canada watched, leaning over his brother's arm to get a better look. Neither of them could read it, but the situation was pretty clear. A faint blush spread across their faces as they gaped at the page. The two men had been talking, then the taller of the two men grabbed the shorter one and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Alfred licked his lips timidly and flipped ahead a few pages.

Now, the two men were undressing each other and sloppily making out. Alfred turned to the next page slowly. The taller man pushed the other man onto the bed and ripped off his underwear. Then, he proceeded to reach into the bedside drawer and pull out a small bottle.

Slightly aroused but also uncomfortable, Alfred and Matthew both placed the book back in the pile. There was a moment of awkward silence before Canada whispered, "L-let's move on to the next box."

America agreed and gingerly placed the top back on the bin and slid it into place. This time Canada grabbed the second box. He didn't even realize that he was getting so sucked into this.

As soon as Canada lifted the lid, America gasped. This box was full of outfits!

Alfred grabbed the one on top and held it out for them both to look at. Canada gave a quiet chuckle, "Do you think he wears this sometimes?"

"Of course!" America replied, drooling over the mental image in his head. Japan, wearing a short little maid outfit and prancing around, cleaning the house while humming a Vocaloid song aloud.

Canada snorted and placed the maid dress to the side along with the accessories before snatching the next article of clothing. He pulled out a small, navy blue pleather vest with a golden badge attached to the left breast and handed it to the other blonde. Along with it, there was a matching hat with a badge, tiny matching booty shorts, and black high heels.

"He can arrest me anytime," America drawled, staring at the outfit hungrily.

Canada gave him a light slap to the arm, snapping him out of his perverted daydreams. "You're gross," He scolded.

As Matthew set aside the police costume, Alfred pulled out the next garment; a school girl uniform. America held up the short skirt with an amused grin, "I can't believe he actually has this stuff."

Canada agreed with a small smile, "It's like a bad stereotype or something." Wait a second, this wasn't what they were here for! Damn America for side tracking him.

"Alfred, can we get what you came here for so we can leave?"

The other rolled his eyes, "Yeah, fine, in a second," America lit up as he noticed there was still one more box left. "But first…"

Canada groaned, "Fine. You have five minutes."

The brothers' mouths hung open when America removed the final box's lid.

Chains, whips, dildos, vibrators, handcuffs, anal beads, cock rings, butt plugs, nipple clamps, vibrator wands, and everything someone's perverted mind could possibly think of.

"Duuuuuude," America drawled, whistling at the ginormous amount of sex toys within the box. Before Canada could stop him, his brother reached into the box and grabbed an item at random.

"I always knew Japan was kinky," He held up the vibrator. "but I never knew he was this kinky."

"America! Stop it; we need to leave!" Canada yelped, slapping the object from his brother's hands. The vibrator fell to the floor with a clunk and buzzed to life; bumping across the floor.

Canada scrambled to the object and rushed to click it off. He held it away from himself by the cord and dropped it back into the box.

After a long pause, he glared at America, "Pick some underwear, and then we're going."

"Aww, but Mattie!"

"No! No buts. Hurry up. I'll put all," Canada gestured towards the boxes strewn across the room. "Of this back."

America sighed, walking over to the dresser once again. "You take the fun out of everything, Mattie."

As soon as America opened the first drawer, he reached in and grabbed a handful of underwear, glancing at them and finding one he liked. There was a pair of blue ones with lace; oh yes, those were nice. He quickly shoved that pair into his jacket.

The second pair were some plain green boxers. Boring. He placed those back into the drawer. The third pair were another pair of boxers. Lame. Those went back into the drawer as well.

"America! We need to go! I think Japan is-!"

Both twins froze as they heard footsteps against the staircase. They looked at each other with wide eyes; that had to be Japan!

America shoved a second pair of underwear in his jacket and slammed the drawer shut. There were still boxes out, but there was no time to finish putting them away!

Canada and America both scrambled for the window, it was the only way out now. In a panicked daze, America punched through the window with ease.

As Alfred finished clearing away the glass shards, the footsteps were getting louder.

America went to climb out the opening when Canada held up his hand and hissed, "I get to go first; you dragged me into this!"

Matthew was half-way out the window when the door opened.

Japan stood in the doorway; his mouth open in shock, as he saw everything all at once. Boxes from his closet were laying around the room, and Japan felt panic rising in his chest at the thought of others seeing the contents of very particular boxes in that closet.

Next, he saw that his window had been smashed, and now there were glass shards embedded in his tatami floor.

Finally, he saw the intruders and the cause of the mess. Shakily, he spoke, "Canada-san, America-san, what are you doing?"

Japan hoped that maybe they had been protecting his house or something, but he knew they had broken in. For what, though?

America gave a nervous laugh, "Hey, Kiku, buddy! It's ah, not what it looks like…?" He trailed off lamely.

Canada crawled back into the room and hung his head in shame, "I'm so sorry, Japan! It's all America's fault!"

Alfred looked over at his brother, agape, "Dude, you threw me under the bus!"

"I told you I would!" Matthew glared, "And that's because this was your idea!"

"To be fair, it was actually France's idea."

"What are you doing here?!" Japan screeched, balling his hands into fists. "What idea are you talking about?!"

America held up his hands in front of him as surrender. "Listen, Japan. I'm not gonna lie to you."

And then America threw himself out of the window.

Well, at least he hadn't lied. The blonde nation was able to land on his feet. After checking to make sure he still had both pairs of undergarments in his jacket, he shouted, "Canada, c'mon! I'll catch you!"

Japan and Canada stared at each other for what felt like an hour, but it was only two minutes before Japan spoke, "Please, Canada-san. What were you doing here?"

Canada knew that if he told Japan what he and America were really doing here, then his brother would hate him forever because then Japan would know about America's huge crush on him. But at the same time, he didn't want to lie to Japan. Ugh, why did this have to be so difficult?

"We were in here because…" Canada paused, looking away from Japan. "I'll tell you later okay?"

The blonde nation scrambled to the window and jumped into his brother's waiting arms. Once America set Canada down, the troublesome nation went to start the car, and left his brother standing below the window.

"Japan, I swear I'll tell you one day, okay?"

The black-haired nation nodded and turned away from the window. He needed to clean this mess up.


	2. Bacon Boxers and Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet no one saw a chapter two coming. Anyways, here's the thrilling conclusion to last chapter! (If you guys want, maybe I'll have a third and final chapter where America and Japan play with the things in his closet *wink*)

It had been nearly three months since Japan had discovered America and Canada in his room; going through his things.

It was autumn now, and the Japanese nation still wondered what they had been doing that day. Canada had promised to tell him eventually, but that didn’t do much to settle his frazzled nerves.

A leaf crunched under his foot as he stepped out of the American airport. He hadn’t told America that he was coming; he wanted to have the element of surprise.

If no one would tell him what had been going on that day, Japan was determined to figure it out on his own. 

He checked his map again; he had circled the location of Alfred’s house in bright pink marker. Kiku was thankful for how close his friend's home was to the airport; even though it was probably his boss' doing. 

The walk was a brisk one; just five blocks. As he approached the house, the black-haired nation immediately recognized it. He and several other countries had gathered here last year to watch scary movies together.

He cautiously tip-toed up the steps; on guard for America or any other nations that may happen to see him. He gave a swift rap to the door and waited a moment. 

Japan stood as still as a statue and focused on deciphering any sounds from inside the house. After waiting a minute to see if anyone was home, he deemed the coast to be clear. 

Now he was faced with the next step, “How do I get in…?”

His friend was quite scatter-brained; perhaps there was a window unlocked somewhere. Japan wandered around the back of the house and was pleased to find that the American had forgotten to lock his back door. 

Good thing he was breaking in and not some criminal. He locked the door behind him to prevent someone else from coming in. 

Steps one and two were out of the way, and now Japan was faced with the greatest roadblock; he didn’t even know what he was here to find. Japan frowned; he had been so caught in the moment that he hadn’t really thought this far ahead. 

Well, whatever America had taken must have had a great deal of meaning to him, yes? So, all Japan would have to do was find where the American kept his favorite things or valuables! Yes; that made perfect sense. Perhaps he had forgotten to return something to America and America had come to retrieve it that day. 

“But, where would America-san hide important things at?” Japan tapped his index finger against his chin in concentration. The other nation had to have some sort of safe or secret drawer somewhere. 

Japan spotted the stairs. His bedroom would be the first good place to look. The black haired nation retreated up the steps, glancing around for anything he recognized as his own on the way up. 

Upon reaching the top of the steps, he opened the first door he spotted in the hall. This house of America's had a modern feel to it. This room appeared to be an office; Japan closed it and moved to the next door. 

A bathroom with a few articles of clothing littered across the room. He frowned and closed that door as well. "So messy," he scolded the American as if he were there. 

The next room was a bedroom, but it was scarcely decorated, so it had to be the guest room. 

Finally, Japan opened the door to what had to be America's bedroom. The room was certainly...patriotic. Not to mention messy; clothing littered the floor and the room reeked of fast food. 

Japan grimaced and stepped into the room. He had seen much worse, but still. Japan stepped over to his friend's dresser and opened the top drawer first. It was his underwear drawer. Japan blushed, "I'm sorry for touching your undergarments." 

He dug his hand through the clothing and his hand brushed against something that did not feel like the soft cloth of underwear. 

He grabbed it and pulled it up; blushing at the cover. There were two people being suspended in the air by a huge purple tentacle monster. The boy and girl on the cover were both half-clothed. America had hentai in his drawer. From what Japan could feel, he had a decent amount of pornographic videos in his drawer. 

He slipped the case back underneath the underwear and giggled to himself. He dug through the other side of the drawer and felt a different material. He pulled them out victoriously and stretched them between his hands. America owned a pair of red, laced underwear. Japan found himself wondering if he wore them. Did he prance around the house in them? Japan got a mental image and slapped himself; his face bright red. "Get a hold of yourself." He scolded himself. 

After checking the other dresser drawers, Kiku failed to find anything else of interest. 

He surveyed the room with a hard gaze. He decided to check under his bed next. Kiku knelt down and felt around under the bed. He grabbed ahold of a fabric from under the bed. Kiku looked at it in shock. A pair of maple leaf boxers. Was America doing things with his brother? Japan frowned and gripped at his chest. For some reason, breathing was difficult. His mind felt clouded. 

Was he turned on by the idea of-? He didn't even want to finish his own thoughts. Japan suddenly felt himself heat up on the inside. Not in a pleased way; more of...

Rage? Japan blinked. It wasn't often he actually felt himself get this worked up. How odd. He shook his head and shrugged it off; maybe he just felt weird creeping around in America's room. 

Japan moved over to America's nightstand next. Well; one of them. Perched atop the nightstand was a picture of him and Alfred together. Alfred had his arm slung around Kiku's shoulder while Kiku had a small smile across his face. Japan smiled fondly at the memory. He opened the top drawer of the left nightstand and peered inside. 

There was a pink tube of something. Japan lifted it up between his thumb and index finger; holding it as if it was radioactive. "Cupcake-scented lubricant..." He read from the bottle and blushed. So, America really liked cupcakes that much? Feeling mischievous, Kiku flipped open the lid and took a sniff. It actually smelled delicious. He'd have to get some of that. He set it aside and rustled through the drawer. 

He pulled out a couple of hand-held game systems along with game cartridges and set them aside as well. After he moved various other small items out of the way, his hand brushed against a magazine of some sort. 

He cautiously gripped the item and pulled it up. It was a booklet. "Why would America-san have a-?" He glanced at the cover. 

Kiku gasped and gripped the pamphlet; staring at it in horror. It was a travel brochure. A travel brochure for Japan. Pictures of a country's landscapes were essentially porn. But only for nations; as humans didn't seem to be affected. 

His best friend had a booklet of him. A pornographic booklet. 

Japan shook his head, "Maybe it's just a mistake." There was no way. His heart was thumping furiously in his chest. After he placed everything back in the drawer, he slowly rose to his feet. His mind was spinning; a flurry of questions without answers. Nothing but speculation. 

He tried to hold himself together as he went over to the other nightstand. Truth be told, he was quite frightened by what he might find. As he knelt down in front of the table, he glanced over at America's bed to distract himself. A pair of bacon boxers were lying wrinkled on the patriotic bedspread. Japan felt himself lighten a little and chuckled as he thought of America actually wearing those. 

His body exposed; Alfred squirming, wearing nothing but those boxers. Kiku could see that tone, tan body...

Japan felt his face get red and his eyes became saucers. "What is wrong with me?!" Japan gripped his knees and bent over them. He could actually feel that his little daydream had made him more than a little hot and bothered. 

"I need to go home after I check this last drawer," Japan grit his teeth and pulled it out. He peered into the opening and he swore he felt his heart stop. 

With shaking hands, he held up a pair of underwear. A certain pair of underwear he hadn't seen for quite some time. He grabbed the second pair from the drawer as well and simply stared at them. One pair of laced blue underwear, and one pair of orange, cutesy boxers. He looked at the tags in the inside just to be sure. Small. He was positive America didn't wear a size small in anything. 

He hadn't seen either pair for at least two months. Japan had figured they had gotten lost in the laundry or something. 

Suddenly, that warm summer day almost three months ago made sense. 

His so-called 'friend' had broken into his home to steal his undergarments. Japan was overcome with emotions; he didn't know whether it was appropriate to laugh or cry. Maybe a little of both? Or perhaps screaming? 

Most of all, he was confused. He had done way more thinking than he planned on doing while on this 'mission'. It just didn't make sense for Alfred to steal his underwear. He wanted to ask him. He supposed he'd have to do just that. Japan picked up his underwear and held them in an iron grip. His mind was in a faraway place as he put everything else away and came down the steps. 

Whether by good luck or bad; coincidence or fate, America was standing in his house. He was inspecting his back door with a perplexed look. "I swear I left this unlocked." 

The sound of creaking steps reached his ears and he spun around; fists in the air. He took a fighting stance and growled, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Japan recognized that voice. He snapped out of his stupor and down the remaining steps. America relaxed when he saw a familiar face emerge from upstairs. He stepped over to him and smiled, "Sup, what brings you here?" 

America seemed to notice Japan's sour mood and cocked his head in curiosity. "Hey, what's wrong-?"

The sunny blonde froze as Japan held up a trembling fist. He gave a nervous chuckle, "D-dude, what's with the, uh, underwear?"

"Why did you have these?" Japan glared. America began studying the interesting wooden planks of his floor. "Why," Japan stepped closer and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why did you do this? When America struggled to produce a coherent word, Japan spoke louder, "Tell me why you did this!" He demanded.

America fumbled his right hand through his hair and let out a defeated sigh. "Because..." He chewed his bottom lip and tangled his fingers together. Kiku fixed a menacing glare upon Alfred; who grew even more uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze. If the American wasn't nervous before, he was sweating bullets at this point. Alfred grit his teeth and sucked in a deep breath.

"I like you..." 

Japan had to strain to hear America's timid, whispered confession. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish before settling into an unpleasant silence. The stillness shattered when America sniffled and sunk to the floor; covering his face. "I'm sorry," Alfred muttered as tears began rolling down his face. "Please don't hate me. Please," he begged. "It'd k-kill me if y-you hated me..." Alfred begged through the sobs that wracked his body. 

Japan eyed him with a tinge of pity. Then, he knelt down in front of him and painstakingly reached out to pull America into an embrace. He perceived that America smelled of oranges, fast food, and meadows. As strange as the mixture was, it was shockingly pleasant. It made Kiku's mind dizzy with desire. "I don't hate you," Kiku murmured. "I just don't understand why you'd steal my underwear..." 

"I'm sorry!" America sobbed, latching onto Japan. The blonde clutched Japan impossibly tight to his chest. The sensation of Kiku so close was intoxicating. "I... It was a stupid idea," he craned his neck to bury his face in Japan's shoulder. Kiku's airy fragrance was so soothing to him; he smelled of cherry blossoms and green tea.

"It was," Japan agreed with a nod and a tiny smile. He was fuming a moment ago, but America just... calmed him somehow. His very presence relaxed him. Yet, at the same time, he also caused his stomach to whirl and his heart rate to increase. 

"I wanted to have something of yours, ya know?" He sniffed and wiped the stray tears from his face. "And France, well, he gave me the idea of taking your underwear." 

Japan opened his mouth to scold him for listening to France, of all people, but America beat him to it. "I know, I know; don't take advice from France. But it sounded fun. I figured I'd have a memento to think of you with..."

Kiku concentrated on listening with his eyes closed, rubbing Alfred's back to comfort him. The last sentence his friend uttered struck him and he froze. "What do you mean to 'think of me'?"

America stiffened again and pulled at Japan's shirt, "Because I knew you'd never like me the way I like you. I knew I'd never be with you!"

Kiku's eyes snapped open. He could feel the rigorous beating of Alfred's heart, and he felt his own doing the same. "Alfred-san," he pulled away from America and looked up at the taller nation. Alfred shamefully met his gaze, tears threatening to spill from his eyes once more. America thought for sure that this was the end. Japan would hate him and he'd be ridiculed by everyone. Japan would never speak to him again. He'd never get to cradle Kiku in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Alfred jammed his eyes shut as another sob swept through his body. He whimpered and raked his fingernails across the floor.

"Alfred-san," Japan repeated in a far gentler tone. "I have a confession as well." The raven-haired nation could sense his face becoming pink. America had perked up and was now observing him intently as he awaited the next sentence. Stray sniffles and sobs escaped his mouth still. Japan couldn't help but picture America as anything other than a puppy. He was so innocent and endearing. 

"I like you as well," Kiku paused and placed a hand over one of Alfred's. "I like you more than a friend." 

America was in awe of how soft and tiny the other man's hands were. They were almost half the size of his! 

Alfred swore his eyes popped out of his head. Snot dribbled down his face and he lifted his shirt to rub it away. He expected Japan to be disgusted, but he tilted his head in an angelic way and his lips curled in an amused simper. America stared back; star-struck by just how beautiful the other was. Then, Japan tittered and reached up a hand to conceal the sound. The blonde felt his heart leap and flutter; Japan had giggled! And it was the most intoxicatingly adorable thing he had ever seen or heard. America beamed, "That was so cute! I wish you'd laugh more often."

Japan flushed, "T-thank you, but you're cuter." Neither of them could even believe Japan had actually said that. There was a pregnant pause until America piped up.

"Okay, but you're way cuter!" He countered, picking up Japan's hands. "Even your hands are cute!" America locked their fingers together and then undid them, analyzing the smaller hands. They felt of silk and looked like untouched porcelain, just like the rest of Kiku. He held up Japan's hands to his mouth and planted a tender kiss upon each one. "See?" He set the other man's hands down. "Super cute."

Japan's face burned, "A-ah, I see." He thought for a moment and looked back up at America's pleased, twinkling eyes. "Hold still."

Japan exhaled a deep breath and leaned forward; reaching up to hook his arms around America's neck. He pulled him down and connected their lips after a moment of hesitation. America gasped and pushed his mouth against Japan's, tilting his head for better access. Alfred pushed Kiku down with their lips still connected. When he pulled away, a string of spit joined their lips before it broke apart.

The two observed each other's faces and America brushed some of Japan's bangs from his face. He stroked Kiku's hair, "You're so beautiful..."

Japan smiled, bewitched by those sky-blue eyes. "S-so are you."

America's face grew red and hot; he leaned down over Kiku again. Alfred got as close as he could without squishing the other and used his elbows to hold himself up. He delivered a chaste kiss to Kiku's lips before moving his mouth down to to suck on Kiku's neck. Japan puffed out a tiny mewl in response and threaded his hands through America's blonde mane. 

Alfred nibbled at the reddish mark he created on the pale skin of Kiku's neck. Japan yelped and his hips twitched upwards, thrusting against America's pelvis. America licked Japan's neck before gripping his ear between his teeth. Japan wiggled and gave a small moan at the treatment. Alfred's senses were on fire; he lowered his hips and ground them against Kiku's. The black-haired nation's head shot back to expose his neck further. 

America moaned, he felt pants growing tighter with arousal. He moved back to kissing Japan's lips as he was now satisfied with the large hickey he had created. Japan was suddenly aware of how hard he was and pulled away from the passionate kissing and hip rutting. He knew quite well what would happen if he didn't pull away.

America spluttered, "I-I'm sorry! What's wrong?" 

Japan blushed and sat up as he removed himself out from under America. "N-nothing," he shuffled and stiffened. He strategically placed his arms to hide the tent in his pants, but not before Alfred caught sight of it. America's cheeks lit up and he smiled. So, he wasn't doing anything wrong at all. He drew his legs up to hide his own erection.

"So," America began. "Um, why did you stop?" 

Japan looked away, "I don't want to rush this."

America's eyes brightened and his eyebrows shot up, "Y-you mean, rush us?" He gestured between them with his hands and pushed his glasses back into place.

Japan nodded, "I think I have been, um, denying my feelings for you for a long time..."

America laughed; a sweet melodic sound that was so unlike his usual boorish one, "Same!" He gently tugged Japan towards him for a hug and pecked him on the cheek. 

"I'm going to go take a shower," America glanced down at his lap. "And take care of this. Want to spend the night?"

"Hai," Japan paused. "If you clean your room." 

America sprung up and ran towards the steps, "Okay!"

Japan followed America up the steps and stopped him in front of the door to his bathroom. "Wait," he grabbed his hand. "Y-you can keep these here." Japan placed his undergarments into America's hand before scurrying away. 

Japan rushed down the steps to the other bathroom to shower and relieve himself as well. 

Later, Alfred wasted no time in tidying up his room to ensure that Kiku would sleep over. Although Kiku was hesitant to share the same bed at first, he found himself relaxing in Alfred's grip. They fell asleep buried under the covers while clinging to each other.


End file.
